


Ponto de Vista

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Destruição e Recomeço [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Universe, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Portuguese, Smut, Victoryshipping - Freeform, Yaoi, proshipping - Freeform, short-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Enquanto se veem sozinhos no Mundo das Trevas, Edo e Ryo fazem pequenas observações sobre o que os levaram a estar lado a lado.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Series: Destruição e Recomeço [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Edo Phoenix por Hell Kaiser Ryo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596874) by [SapphirePegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePegasus/pseuds/SapphirePegasus)



Estar andando ao lado do rival que praticamente serviu como o primeiro empurrão para a sua súbita mudança de personalidade era provavelmente a última coisa que Ryo imaginou que fosse acontecer.

— Tem certeza de que quer deixar o Shou aqui? — indagou o duelista de cabelos prateados por debaixo de sua capa.

— Ele vai ficar bem — afirmou o Kaiser, continuando a andar floresta adentro. Ryo sabia que o irmão caçula poderia muito bem se virar sozinho, além do mais, Shou se encontrava no meio de um importante dilema sobre sua amizade com Judai, dilema esse que o garoto precisava resolver por conta própria se quisesse amadurecer. — Nós temos que...

Suas palavras haviam sido interrompidas pela dor excruciante em seu peito que agora se tornava mais frequente do que nunca. Seu coração estava fraco devido aos seus duelos ilegais e arriscados, Ryo tinha quase certeza de que não tinha muito mais tempo de vida. Ainda assim sua ambição em duelar com os _Dark Lords_ daquele mundo sombrio não deixava de crescer.

— Hell Kaiser, espere! — Em poucos segundos Edo o alcançou e agora encarava-o com uma expressão genuinamente preocupada no rosto. — Outra vez isso? Você está bem?

— Se eu me lembro bem, você disse que não se importava, ou eu não ouvi direito naquele dia em que a Academia voltou ao seu lugar de origem? — O Kaiser não compreendia muito bem a proximidade que ele e Edo passaram a ter logo após o duelo com Johan, porém não conseguia negar o fato de que estava começando a se acostumar com a presença do outro duelista.

— Eu não me importo! — bradou irritado o garoto prodígio.

Por mais que Edo tentasse manter a pose de durão, Ryo conseguia ver o que ele realmente era. Não era nenhum segredo que o jovem de cabelos prateados era um duelista habilidoso e determinado, no entanto seus grandes olhos azuis revelavam o quanto Edo era ingênuo e puro. O Kaiser não duvidava dos acontecimentos terríveis pelos quais o garoto em questão deveria ter passado e superado, mas no fim Ryo não deixava de enxergar Edo como um menino perdido, exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele enxergava Shou.

— Então eu sugiro que pare de me fazer perguntas...Aargh! — a dor novamente o atingiu com força total e, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Ryo se apoiou no outro ao seu lado. 

— Já chega! É melhor pararmos em algum lugar para você descansar! — falou Edo. — Eu avistei uma caverna andando por aí enquanto você estava com o Shou, pode servir. Você consegue andar?

— É claro que eu consigo! — esbravejou o Kaiser, ele detestava aparentar ser dependente de alguém.

Rapidamente ele se desvencilhou do outro e se pôs completamente de pé, o seu orgulho inabalável seria o suficiente para mantê-lo dessa forma. Infelizmente eles não foram surpreendidos por nenhum inimigo no meio do caminho até a tal caverna, sim, _infelizmente_ porquê o que Ryo mais queria era ter um duelo à sua altura. Ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com as pequenas e insignificantes lutas que tivera desde que chegou naquele mundo. Ele queria _mais,_ queria ser desafiado, queria vencer e esmagar qualquer adversário que ousasse imaginar ser melhor do que ele. Desde que fora derrotado por Edo, essa obsessão se instalou em seu peito e tudo o que Ryo aceitava agora era a vitória e nada mais. Obviamente ele tinha planos de duelar com o jovem de cabelos prateados outra vez, dessa vez ele com certeza venceria os _D-Heroes_ do outro. O Kaiser ainda se questionava como Edo conseguira derrotar seu _deck_ invencível de _Cyber Monstros._ O que Edo tinha de especial afinal? Sua inocência deveria ser uma fraqueza, assim como era a de Shou. Duelistas deveriam ser frios e calculistas, Ryo só não sabia como pôde demorar tanto tempo para perceber isso.

O interior da caverna se encontrava em uma temperatura maior do que o lado de fora, o que em suma era algo bom já que o Kaiser não aguentava mais vestir aquela capa que só fazia atrapalhar seus movimentos.

— Você está com fome? — questionou Edo. Por quê raios ele estava sendo tão atencioso? — Eu posso sair e procurar algo...

— Não é necessário! — Ryo cortou logo a conversa, ele não estava interessado em ser amigável e nem em receber o mesmo sentimento do outro. Os dois eram rivais e só estavam juntos naquele mundo por conveniência.

— Algum problema?

As indagações constantes do outro estavam fazendo-o perder as estribeiras. Por um momento Ryo pensou seriamente em sair daquela caverna e deixar Edo para trás.

— Sim, você — respondeu com frieza.

A única reação do outro jovem ao ouvir aquilo foi sorrir como se estivesse divertindo-se com a atual situação. O Kaiser queria tanto tirar aquela expressão de zombaria do rosto de Edo que, sem perceber, aproximou-se ameaçadoramente do garoto. Seus grandes olhos azuis não pareceram se intimidar, ao invés disso o encararam com a mesma intensidade. Edo era pálido e sua franja de cor prata caía sob o seu rosto deixando-o com uma aparência tão pura e gentil que Ryo se viu estranhamente hipnotizado.

— Se o problema sou eu por quê você está...

Não querendo ouvir mais nenhuma pergunta o Kaiser agarrou o outro pelo colarinho e o derrubou no chão parcialmente rochoso segurando seus punhos acima de sua cabeça logo em seguida.

— Não diga mais nada! — gritou. — O quê eu sinto ou deixo se sentir não é da sua conta! Não finja que se importa comigo porquê eu com certeza não me importo com você!

Ele podia sentir a respiração de Edo em seu rosto já que eles estavam tão perto um do outro, rápidos jatos de ar que saíam incessantemente dos lábios finos do jovem e se chocavam diretamente com a sua pele. Ryo estava começando a se sentir estranho, primeiro por Edo continuar com os olhos colados nos seus sem dizer uma palavra sequer e em segundo por estar naquela posição que, mesmo que ele não tenha notado antes, era de fato embaraçosa. Lentamente o Kaiser soltou os punhos do outro e começou a erguer seu próprio tronco, ele não percebeu o quanto seu corpo estava quente até o momento em que se desgrudou do peito de Edo.

Irritado com seu breve descontrole emocional, Ryo fez menção de se levantar completamente quando foi impedido por mãos que o puxavam de volta pela gola de seu blazer negro. Segundos depois seu nariz estava quase tocando o de Edo. Os dois respiravam rapidamente, quase que no mesmo ritmo, Ryo podia sentir os batimentos desesperados do duelista de cabelos prateados contra o seu peito. Aquilo fez seu corpo desmanchar-se em arrepios, tudo era muito confuso e intenso, ele nunca havia sentido tal coisa antes. O mais perto que Ryo chegara de sentir aquela tensão sexual foi na época em que ele tinha uma leve atração por Asuka. Ainda assim a sensação de urgência daqueles tempos não era nada se comparada a de agora. Esse tipo de interesse carnal nunca fez parte sua personalidade, tanto a anterior quanto a em que ele se denominava Hell Kaiser, e sentir esse tipo de excitação com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Edo Phoenix era no mínimo preocupante.

— Eu também tenho um problema. — sussurrou Edo despertando-o de seus devaneios. — _Você._

E então o Kaiser se viu completamente imobilizado no exato momento em que os lábios finos de Edo tocaram firmemente os seus.


	2. Hell Kaiser Ryo por Edo Phoenix

Como eles chegaram até ali? Há alguns segundos atrás estavam discutindo sobre serem o problema um do outro e agora Ryo estava com a língua dentro de sua boca. Edo nem mesmo esperava que o Hell Kaiser fosse respondê-lo dessa maneira.

A verdade é que o jovem duelista de cabelos prateados não conseguia entender o que o possuíra para agarrar Ryo daquela forma.

Mesmo com todas esses questionamentos em sua mente, os dois ainda estavam entrelaçados. As mãos do Hell Kaiser estavam em seu pescoço, não de um modo sufocante e agressivo, mas de um jeito delicado e tenro. Os sons contidos que ameaçavam sair da garganta de Ryo só fizeram Edo perder ainda mais o controle da situação. O que diabos ele tinha começado e como isso tudo terminaria? Ele não queria admitir, mas estava disposto a descobrir.

De uns tempos pra cá Edo tem se encontrado estranhamente interessado no comportamento do Hell Kaiser, o modo como ele havia mudado drasticamente depois perder inúmeros duelos na Pró-Liga e tudo o mais. Havia uma certa admiração por ele naquilo tudo, uma admiração crescente que Edo já não podia mais ignorar.

_Admiração._

Edo não estava explorando os lábios macios e, ao mesmo tempo, firmes de Ryo só por _admiração._

Edo também não estava percorrendo seus dedos pelo peito ainda vestido de Ryo só por _admiração._

Edo com certeza não estava movendo sua pélvis contra a de Ryo causando uma sensação enlouquecedora só por _admiração._

Era muito mais do que isso, porém naquele momento, devido a intensidade com que ele e o Hell Kaiser se atracavam, Edo não conseguia mais pensar em nada, então deixou todos esses pensamentos de lado. Ele apenas se concentrou no que estava fazendo, em seus sentimentos desesperados e avassaladores que o faziam agir sob a mais pura impulsividade, sentimentos que deixavam seu lado racional trancado em uma jaula no fundo de sua alma.

Sua mão direita encontrou os cabelos azuis-marinho do outro e ele se deixou levar pela sensação incrível que eles causavam em sua palma. Edo estava queimando por dentro, ele precisava sentir mais de Ryo e sem hesitar sua outra mão começou o trabalho árduo de se livrar daquele blazer negro que o Hell Kaiser vestia.

Foi então que suas bocas se desgrudaram e o duelista de cabelos prateados sentiu um vazio prevalecer. Ryo estava se afastando, estava se movendo para longe dele e isso era doloroso.

Olhos verdes o encararam por um momento, um instante tão curto que se Edo tivesse ousado piscar, o olhar de Ryo passaria despercebido. Logo em seguida o outro virou as costas pegou sua capa e seu disco de duelo e saiu da caverna escuridão afora.

— Ryo! — gritou Edo. Ele não sabia o que iria dizer a ele, mas também não queria ficar parado observando tudo sem fazer absolutamente nada. — Ryo, volte aqui!

Lá fora estava escuro e frio, mas isso não impediu o garoto prodígio de continuar. Árvores e rochas enormes se mesclavam com a falta de luminosidade fazendo tudo parecer um grande beco sem saída.

— Ryo!

— Fique longe de mim, Edo! — A voz do Hell Kaiser não parecia estar longe, porém era impossível encontrá-lo naquele breu. 

Talvez ele também estivesse andando em círculos, talvez Ryo não quisesse ser encontrado. Invocar um de seus monstros atrairia não só a atenção de Edo como a de qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

Mas afinal de contas, não era exatamente o que ele queria fazer? Atrair inimigos e duelar com eles em um incessante círculo vicioso? Por que ele estaria fugindo disso agora? Será que o recente acontecimento da caverna o afetara tanto assim?

Edo não iria negar que também se sentia afetado, seu corpo ainda respondia aos toques do Hell Kaiser como se ele nunca tivesse se afastado. Era algo incomum e angustiante, mas não deixava de ser uma sensação bem-vinda.

— Ryo! — Edo voltou a chamar. — Você está ferido?

— Me deixe em paz! — Ele ouviu o outro gritar com raiva.

Seguir apenas o som de sua voz seria como andar às cegas, mas Edo não se importava nem um pouco, ele era acima de tudo um garoto prodígio e _desistir_ não era uma palavra presente em seu vocabulário.

— Ryo, me responda!

Ele não podia estar longe, não do jeito que seu físico aparentava estar mais cedo. Edo sabia que o Hell Kaiser estava escondendo algo, ele estava sempre com a mão no peito, claramente com dor, era preocupante. Ao se lembrar disso o jovem duelista constatou que os dois não deveriam ter se _exaltado_ daquele jeito na caverna, foi tudo um erro que não poderia ser desfeito.

— Ryo!

— Aaargh... — O som veio de trás de uma árvore próxima.

Adentrando um pouco mais a escuridão Edo encontrou o Hell Kaiser, a parte metálica do disco de duelo dele refletia uma luz fraca que foi o suficiente para identificá-lo.

Encostado em um tronco e com a mão apertando o peito, Ryo definitivamente não estava bem.

— Ryo!

— Eu já disse para você ficar longe, Edo! 

Por que raios ele era tão teimoso? Recusava ajuda como se não precisasse, como se fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa sozinho. Isso era algo que irritava Edo profundamente.

— Vamos voltar para a caverna e esquecer o que aconteceu — disse o duelista de cabelos prateados se aproximando do outro. Sua mão hesitante em tocar o ombro de Ryo logo foi empurrada violentamente pelo mesmo.

— Não me toque! — Não havia exatamente raiva em sua voz dessa vez, mas sim um misto de irritação e confusão. — Por que você fez aquilo?

— Eu não sei. — Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que Edo respondeu por um de seus atos com total incerteza. — Me desculpe, isso não irá se repetir, nunca mais. Agora deixe de ser orgulhoso e volte comigo para a caverna, você precisa descansar! 

— Pare de falar como se você fosse responsável por mim ou algo do tipo! — esbravejou Ryo. — Eu posso me virar sozinho daqui em diante. Essa coisa de andarmos juntos só está me atrapalhando!

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Defina atrapalhando! — Edo agora estava com uma imensa e incontrolável vontade de provocá-lo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que você está usando desculpas tolas para mascarar o fato de que você também queria aquilo. — Era inevitável não sentir uma certa satisfação com a expressão indignada do Hell Kaiser e, antes que o mesmo pudesse contrariá-lo, Edo continuou com suas provocações. — Você por acaso se atrapalhou quando me beijou de volta? Suas mãos estavam em volta do meu pescoço por acidente? — A cada pergunta sem resposta ele se aproximava mais de Ryo que agora tentava demonstrar seriedade. — A sua... _ereção_...também foi acidental?

Edo não sabia de onde estava tirando coragem para dizer todas aquelas coisas. Ele estava começando a ficar escandalizado consigo mesmo.

— O que você quer, Phoenix?

— Não, Ryo, a pergunta certa aqui é: o que _você_ quer? — rebateu o jovem duelista a poucos centímetros do rosto do Hell Kaiser. Seus olhares desafiavam um ao outro e nenhum dos dois parecia querer quebrar o feitiço que os mantinham daquela forma. — Eu sei que você sabe a resposta. Admita, Ryo, você me quer.

Edo sentiu sua respiração falhar quando foi empurrado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Seus lábios foram atacados pelos de Ryo de uma forma tão desesperada, era um sabor intoxicante.

Ele vencera, ele vencera Marufuji Ryo mais uma vez.

Seu lado racional tentava trazê-lo à realidade, afinal, eles eram dois rivais que estavam se atracando loucamente em uma floresta escura e perigosa, totalmente vulneráveis a qualquer ataque. Seus inimigos poderiam estar à espreita e seus amigos com certeza estavam correndo risco de vida. Todos essas preocupações desapareceram quando Ryo deixou sua boca e seguiu em direção ao seu pescoço afastando seu terno acinzentado com a intenção de deixar sua pele exposta e pronta para ser abocanhada.

— Ah... — Edo deixou escapar. — Ryo...é melhor nós...continuarmos com isso...lá na caverna...ah...

— O que foi, Edo? Está com medo agora? Imaginei que era isso o que você queria? — O Hell Kaiser dizia aquelas palavras abafando a voz em seu pescoço. — Apenas não faça barulho.

Ryo o silenciou com outro beijo, dessa vez ainda mais intenso. Edo perdeu completamente o controle de seu corpo, suas costas se arqueavam quase que involuntariamente e suas mãos tentavam trazer o Hell Kaiser para mais perto mesmo os dois estando praticamente colados um no outro. 

Seus dedos viajavam pelo blazer de Ryo com a intenção de despi-lo, enquanto isso o Hell Kaiser desabotoava desesperadamente seu terno acinzentado. Em questão de instantes seu peito nu se esfregava contra o do outro, a fricção parecia fazer sua pele queimar, Edo nunca experimentara algo tão excitante como aquilo.

As mãos de Ryo eram pesadas e a cada toque que elas deixavam em seu corpo Edo sentia que iria desmanchar-se ali mesmo. Sua mente entrara em um estado de êxito tão grande que ele já não era capaz de pensar em nada. Edo apenas se deixou ser conduzido pelo corpo de Ryo.

Quando o Kaiser o penetrou pela primeira vez a dor foi excruciante, no entanto Edo não pensou em desistir do ato nem por um segundo, muito pelo contrário, ele queria sentir mais daquilo.

Os movimentos dos quadris de Ryo se tornaram mais rápidos e mais fortes e Edo se viu obrigado a agarrar-se no pescoço do outro para não cair. Havia um fogo inabalável nos olhos verdes do Hell Kaiser, uma intensidade que fez Edo tremer, ele não podia suportar mais, o clímax iria atingi-lo em breve.

Ele queria gritar, mas ao invés disso cravou os dentes no pescoço de Ryo e grunhiu enquanto deixava as ondas do seu orgasmo percorrerem seu corpo enfraquecido. 

— Edo... — Em seguida foi a vez do Hell Kaiser que enterrara as mãos em seus cabelos prateados enquanto tremia de prazer. — Hn...

E assim os dois terminaram aquela noite, enroscados um no outro, sem a menor coragem de acabar com aquele momento.


	3. Epílogo

Era o seu fim, o Exodia de Amon estava pronto para atacá-lo. Em alguns segundos seu corpo e sua mente iriam desaparecer deixando apenas as memórias que aqueles que conviveram com ele tinham de sua pessoa.

Era o fim de Edo Phoenix.

Pela última vez o jovem duelista de cabelos prateados olhou para trás com a intenção de encontrar os olhos de Ryo. Os dois passaram a manter uma certa distância depois do que aconteceu, ninguém queria tocar no assunto, mas era perceptível que ambos ainda pensavam naquela noite.

— Saiam daqui! — Edo gritou para o seu grupo de amigos. Judai se recusou no início, mas logo foi levado pelo Hell Kaiser e por seu irmão, Shou.

Aquela foi a última vez que Edo Phoenix viu Hell Kaiser Ryo.


End file.
